


Good Job

by Lemonlime9232



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/U, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I need help, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kind of a daddy Kink, Kissing, M/M, Marvel Universe, Smut, Tags Are Hard, They get caught, Top Clint Barton, Wanda mentioned, daddy - Freeform, hawksilver - Freeform, i need to stop, loving, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonlime9232/pseuds/Lemonlime9232
Summary: Um, Pietro and Clint get it on
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> Pietro didn't die in this and basically they train together.  
> Okay, that's all! Enjoy!!!!!

"Good Job," Clint said, slapping Pietro's behind, causing Pietro to release a unmanly sound. Clint chuckled and started walking off the elevator in his floor of the Avengers tower, leaving Pietro in the elevator blushing at the weird interaction and the fact Clint just touched his butt.  
Pietro sighed as he walked to his bathroom. He and Clint had been ttaining all day, and Pietro was covered in sweat and grime, but he enjoyed training , although Clint beat his ass every fight.  
But just being around Clint made Pietro feel amazing. Pietro could never deny his attraction towards Clint. Being around him everyday didn't help with his feeling either but it didn't matter.  
No one but Wanda and Pietro's friend David, whom he met because David worked with Tony, had know of his Liking of Clint. But they didn't mind and it's not like they would tell.  
Pietro started undressing himself slowly, even though he could have gone super fast, but his limbs was way to sore to do it.  
He stood there nude as he turned on the hot shower water. He stepped in and felt the water trickle down his naked body, relaxing his muscles in a calm way. He stood still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling.  
He finally started washing his luxurious hair, massaging the soap into his scalp, and he began letting his thoughts wonder.  
He thought about all the training and the new skills he's been learning. Or about how good Clint looks in those pants he wore today. Or maybe even the way Clint pinned him to the floor during their fight today. God, Pietro barely covered his erection through those tight spandex pants today.  
Just thinking about Clint had already got Pietro half hard. He reaches down and starts stroking himself.(cringing pretty fucking hard rn)  
"C-clint," Pietro moans out as he continues thrusting into his palm. He has his back pressed into the tile of the wall, and he's moaning out Clint's name, and occasionally curses.  
It doesn't take too long before he feels the certain feeling in his stomach, and he finishes his orgasm.  
He finishes washing himself and turns off the water. He opens the curtain and grabs his towel placed on the sink. He walked back into his room and he completely freezes as he stares at Clint, who is sitting on his bed with a brow raised.  
"Can I help you?" Pietro asks, becoming a little self conscious as he looks down at the towel, the only thing keeping him from being bare naked.  
"Well," Clint starts, standing up and meeting eyes with Pietro, " I was gonna come and ask if you wanna go out and have some drinks, and the door was open so I just let myself in."  
"O-oh," Pietro says. He's still standing there, awkwardly fidgeting at the towel.  
And then Clint starts walking towards Pietro. Pietro looks at him confused as Clint steps into his personal space.  
"I didn't know you had such a thing for me, Maximoff. " Pietro could feel his breath graze his cheek, that had flushed as soon as Pietro took in the words.  
"What d-do you mean?" Pietro said barley above a whisper.  
Clint smirked, and took another step towards the blushing quickster, leaving hardly 5 inches between them.  
"Do you think of me everytime you get off? Or is it just in the shower?" Clint started stepping towards Pietro again, causing Pietro to take a few steps back in return.  
"I-i," Pietro stuttered, unsure of what to say, and then he felt his back hit against the wall, allowing Clint to have him cornered.  
Clint's smirk deepened, and he placed one hand by Pietro's head on the wall, having him trapped. Pietro gulped slightly, he couldn't admit this situation didn't turn him on, and the slight bulge began showing through the towel.  
"Wow, getting excited, aren't ya?" Clint pressed closer to Pietro, Pietro groaning when he felt Clint's left knee press against his erection.  
"What're d-doing?" Pietro's voice came out in that thick accent, filled with want and need.  
"What do you want me to do, Pietro?" Clint whispered seductively into his ear, as he placed his other hand on Pietro's hip.  
"You, so bad" Pietro said in a low voice. Clint smirked and nibbled at Pietro's ear.  
"Alright then." Clint faced Pietro and looked him in the eyes. Pietro squirmed under his stare, until he felt Clint's lips press against his own.  
The kiss was sweet and passionate, and Clint pulled away, meeting Pietro's eyes. They both was panting heavily, and they just stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, until Pietro couldn't take it and kissed Clint again, this time much more full of lust and desire.  
Clint's tongue slipped into Pietro's mouth, Pietro groaning as Clint's hands wondered his body, but his hands settled on his nipple, squeezing them slightly, causing Pietro to moan into their heated kiss.  
Clint pulled away, and started kissing down Pietro's sharp jawline, all the way down his chest, and nips(hehe)  
"Oh my god, C-Clint, " Pietro's back arched as Clint's other hand was groping Pietro's manhood through the towel.  
Pietro could feel Clint smirking, as he continued licking at his sensitive bud, causing Pietro to arche his back slightly in pleasure.  
Suddenly, Clint stopped all movements, causing Pietro to groan.  
Pietro looked at Clint with a look asking why he stopped, but Pietro's managed to get even redder as Clint gripped the towel around the younger ones waist, and pulled it away, leaving him bare.  
"Wow," Clint said, looking Pietro up and down.  
Pietro held himself close and self consciously said,"w-what?"  
Clint just smiled a toothless grin, and whispered, "You're beautiful."  
Pietro looked down in embarrassment, but Clint lifted his chin, forcing him to stare at him. Clint then kissed him sweetly, exploring his mouth his tongue.  
The kiss became sloppier and dirtier, and Clint just picked up Pietro. Pietro's legs wrapped around Clint's waist as Clint carried him to the bed.  
Clint broke the kissed to push the naked speedster onto the bed. Pietro blushed as Clint looked him up and down, his eyes showing pure hunger yet love.  
Clint then took off his own shirt, and throwing it to the side. Pietro couldn't help but look at Clint's very hot body, making Clint smirk at the others wondering eyes.  
Clint then undid his belt, and started taking off his pants, the bulge showing clearly through his black boxers. Pietro's eyes lingered on the area, his face flushing by the sight.  
Clint slipped off the underwear, his eyes never leaving Pietro. Pietro gulped as he took it the view of Clint's much bigger than his dick.  
Clint stepped toward Pietro, their eyes finally meeting. Clint gripped Pietro's legs and pulled him closer to the end of the bed, and kissed him. The kiss lasted only a moment before Clint flipped Pietro over onto his stomach.  
The flip startled Pietro, but the feeling of Clint slapping his ass caused him to say something he couldn't even explain.  
"Daddy!" Pietro flushed and he heard a chuckle.  
"I-m sorry," Pietro started, but then he felt a hand squeen his bum firmly and then a slap.  
"Did I say I didn't want you to call me that?"  
"No."  
"Now, do you have any lube maybe or oil of some kind?" Clint questioned, looking around the room.  
"Uh, y-yeah, in the drawer over there." Clint nodded even though Pietro couldn't see him.  
Clint left Pietro on his stomach and went to the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. He smirked and walked back to Pietro's behind.  
Pietro shuddered as he heard the cap open and the liquid drizzle out onto what's he's assuming Clint's hand.  
Clint then thought about something as he said, "turn towards me."  
Pietro was about to flip over, but Clint held him still.  
"No, just make your head face me. "  
Pietro did as he was told and as he twisted and faced forward, Clints large length was literally 2 inches from his face.  
"Suck." Clint instructed. Pietro looked up at him in shock but slowly placed his lips around the older males cock.  
Pietro's tongue swirled over the head, and then he slid down the member, until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke a little bit.  
Clint almost forgot about the lube still in his hand, but he then reached over Pietro's back.  
Pietro was too focused was sucking Clint off that when he felt Clint's finger laced in lube press again his hole, he shivered slightly and flinched.  
Clint looked down at the other, and groaned at the sight and pleasure he was receiving.  
He rubbed at Pietro's hole, and slipped his finger inside enjoying the groan Pietro did against his cock.  
Clint then slowly started pushing his finger inside, the tight muscle constricting the movements.  
It felt uncomfortable at first, but it didn't take long till he was moaning against Clint's dick.  
Clint was enjoying Pietro's reactions as he kept adding fingers until he had 4 inside, and Clint felt himself nearing his climax.  
He pulled his fingers out, leaving Pietro feeling empty. Clint also pulled his dick out of his mouth and Pietro looked up at him panting with his mouth slightly open, on all fours.  
Clint loved the way he was making Pietro feel. He then climbed onto the bed, and had himself behind Pietro.  
He put more lube on his dick, and rubbed his erection against Pietro's entrance. Pietro was trying to push back on Clint, but Clint held him firmly in place.  
"Please, Clint! I n-eed it," Pietro begged and that was all Clint needed. He shoved himself inside, moaning himself as Pietro's warm tight insides wrapped around his cock.  
Pietro groaned in pain. Clint, as much as he wanted to, didn't move until Pietro nodded to continue so he wouldn't hurt him.  
After Pietro got a little use to the feeling, he signaled Clint to go deeper, which Clint did. He started thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt Pietro.  
"Faster," Pietro said, and Clint smirked. He didn't waist anytime before he was pounding into Pietro's behind.  
"Oh my god! Clint, Daddy!" Clint grinned at the name, encouraging him to go harder and faster.  
Pietro was yelling profanities and moaning either Clint's name or Daddy.  
Clint finally found that spot that made Pietro literally scream out. And Clint made a effort to hit only that spot.  
"I'm a bout to c-um," Pietro muttered out through his screams.  
" I am too. Cum, right now." And not a second later, Pietro released all over the sheets while screaming, "DADDY!" Not long after, Clint went as deep as possible and came so deep inside Pietro.  
"What the actual Fuck." Although they were both dazed from their orgasms, their heads snapped to the voice.  
Pietro's face flushed as he saw Nat with a milkshake tray and her phone snapping a pic of what happened.  
"You can not show anyone that, " Clint threatened, pulling out of Pietros ass.  
"Oh I'm not, but this is great blackmail, and I'm definitely not gonna believe this later. Plus, I'm high asf, so yeah. Bye, Pietro!" Nat walked out and left the two Milkshakes for Pietro and Clint.  
Clint laid down beside Pietro and they just started laughing. Pietro cuddled into Clint, and they laid there, not really caring. And they both fell asleep to eachothers steady breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, I need to stop.


End file.
